frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 121 8/31/11 (Morning Stream)
The Morning Stream Episode # 121 8/31/11 Commercial:Mattel Thunderburp Gun and Machine Gun Soundbite: "Where did I park my car? Oh no!" Fletcher Quote: "The sensation of Europe now made in America by Samsonite! This is the Morning Stream!" Opening Discussion Talyor gets her photography published in local paper Scott reading Clash of Kings Brian watching Friday Night Lights Word of the Day zomg - internet term for shock or surprise, omg = oh my god, the z key is right next to the shift key and Brian theorizes that this is the source of zomg. Discussion Bonus word of the day: omg when spoken aloud Scott says teh substituted for the is ok, slightly funny and ironic. Scott and Brian discuss useless keys on the keyboard Danny Trejo joining Sons of Anarchy cast with Ron Pearlman and Katey Segal Stump a TrekNerd - Darrell the TrekNerd Brought to you by: That stupid shape shifting episode in season 2 of TNG. Discussion: Film Sack has already recorded an episode sacking that episode of TNG and will be posting at some point in the near future. Submitted by: Question: Lt. Reginald Barkley appeared in several episodes of TNG. What was his first appearance? A: Genesis B: The Nth Degree C: Ship In A Bottle D: Hollow Pursuits Answer: D: Hollow Pursuits Darrell guesses D: Hollow Pursuits! News Sponsor: ahspy.com - World of Warcraft auction monitoring site Frosted Orbs - new cereal idea based on World of Warcraft? Scott’s mother-in-law is in for a shock when she listens to TMS Hurricane Irene keeps 1 million people in the dark Michelle Bachman article in Seattle times sums up issues with this candidate Newborn death rates by country Celebrity Poop Brought to you by: Regular poops. There's nothing quite like a regular poop! New Kim Kardashian song is baaaaad Daryl Hannah arrested in front of Whitehouse for protesting oil pipeline expansion Justin Bieber crashes his Ferarri Scott and Brian like rich people who are not douches Ed O'neill of Married With Children fame gets star on Hollywood Walk of Fame Porn filming halted after HIV scare Intermission Cover Requested by: Song: Goin' Down originally by Bruce Springsteen Artist: Vampire Weeken Commercial: Shaky's Pizza Soundbite: "Also known as the Third Eagle of the Appocolypse." Fletcher Quote: "The Morning Stream! With two hosts who don't get stopped by Canadian customs!" Recommentals Extra with Nicole Spagnuolo Comic Book Villains The Machinist The Darwin Awards Bonuses from Scott - 3:10 to Yuma and Running the Saharra Current Geek with Tom Merritt ATT and Tmobile merger - Dept of Justice just filed a request to block the merger Hitchhiker's guide app coming Star Wars changes to blu-ray editions - real or fake? Dragon Con this weekend - look for Tom, Veronica, Brian Dunaway and more at the Atlanta Convention Weird Web Brought to you by: Peppermint oil in the eye...it hurts! Site: http://blackpeopleloveus.com/ Mailbag Brought to you by: Giant Happy People Matt S from Vermont - your fake Vermont accents are terrible! William - anime recommendations Ghost in the Shell and Monster Mike from California - don't be offended by only some accents, be offended by all or none equally Unknown - Scott's politics and request for Streetlight Manifesto's cover of Linoleum Breakfast Brawl Previous Brawl: Goodfellas beat Casino Current Brawl: Saving Private Ryan vs Raiders of the Lost Ark Cover Finale Requested by: Song: Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa originally by Vampire Weekend Artist: Peter Gabriel and Hot Chip Soundbite: "Our anus is a useful thing indeed!"